


Butterflies

by NirvanasDemise



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood and Gore, Canon but NG+, Found Family, Get ready for Ruin-it, Heavy Mental Situations, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kaneki gets an unlikely father figure, More goes wrong than getting better, Multi, New Doves! New Ghouls! New Gore!, Obviously tons of gore, Torture, Unlikely Dad Goes Apeshit, You've heard of Fix-it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:06:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29475189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NirvanasDemise/pseuds/NirvanasDemise
Summary: The beating of a butterfly's wings can lead to the whipping of a tornado as the world is changed. The ripples in a river can lead to the rush of a tsunami. A world forever changes with the most minute disturbances. One has a choice when faced with such differences; Will you embrace them, or act in defiance?
Relationships: Kamishiro Rize/Yoshimura Eto | Takatsuki Sen, Kaneki Ken | Sasaki Haise/Kirishima Touka, Uta/Itori/Original Character
Kudos: 1





	Butterflies

The sun had barely begun to cross the horizon, but the _Nature’s Miracle Flower Shop_ was already alive with the hard work of its sole worker. Flowers from around the world placed on display in unique arrangements in order to portray each bloom carefully in case a customer asked about a specific one. Exotic plants that always drew eyes were placed closer to the front, often being the reason those passing by would enter in the first place. 

It was an oddity within the 20th Ward, but it was welcomed by the inhabitants. Even those who had no interest in greenery were often drawn back by one specific feature. 

A pleasant chime rang from the front of the heavily purple-painted shop, earning a call from the back. “Excuse me, we aren’t open just yet! However, if it is an emergency, I can make an exception!” Quickly following this was a muffled _thud_ , earning muttered curses as the inhabitant of the greenhouse made his way towards the intruder. 

Emerging from the ivy-covered door, a strange man quickly patted down the crimson fur coat he wore, making sure to readjust the amber-hued crop top as well. Pulling his silver hair into a bun, a smile immediately burst across his olive-toned face. 

This was far from an intruder, though. Those purple eyes, that _scent_ , it was impossible to ever forget. 

“Rize-chan! What brings you here so early?~” The man’s voice was sharp, but comforting as he embraced the smaller woman in a hug. 

Rize’s eyes wandered around the shop as she returned the hug. “I could ask you the same question, Giman-san.” Giman let her go as he seemingly twirled around the lobby. 

“I’ve gotta make sure that this place is in tip-top shape for the earliest customer! Besides, if I’m going to compete with _Anteiku_ and Yoshimura-san for popularity, I have to bring my best~” Giman lulled, preening himself in front of the mirror. “I hear you’ve got yourself a “date” though~ What’s that all about~” He turned, slyly waggling his finger towards her. 

Waving him off, Rize turned to smell the fragrant spider lilies kept by the door. “He’s a hopeless fool. But, he’s got his adorable moments.” 

Playfully swooning, Giman sighed. “A tale as old as time, a boy falls in love with a girl, and the girl eats him. It brings tears to my eyes every time~” He paused. What was the name of this unlucky bastard? Kaneki? Ken Kaneki, that was what she had told him. Humming to himself, he began to spin in his chair behind his makeshift desk, stopping to grab out a binder. 

Quickly flipping through the pages, he came to an abrupt halt. “Ah! I knew my memory wasn’t failing me~ Your newest toy made quite a big purchase when he started at _Kamii_ ~” 

Rize seemed to glide across the floor as she took a look. He appeared to have ordered quite a few unique arrangements. “Any idea what they were for?” 

“It was for his professors, I think~ Who knows though, maybe he’s secretly a major player~” Giman jested, putting the binder away. Standing up, he began to stretch, stifling a yawn as he did so. “But from what I remember, he was a complete wimp, I don’t see him pulling that off. In fact! I bet he’s at home wondering how he _ever_ got you to go on a date with him.” 

Rize couldn’t help the laughter that erupted from her. “You should have seen his face when I agreed to it. It was almost too easy to lure him in as well. He saw me reading the same book that he’s been reading for a few days now, and it was over from there.” 

Giman couldn’t help but stop and simply...smile. Rize was far from the most loved ghoul...but he enjoyed her presence. He enjoyed the presence of most ghouls. Even if he did see Yoshimura as a rival in business popularity, he adored bringing exotic coffee beans from his personal collection in order to share with the old man and his staff. 

It wasn’t an extremely interesting life, but then again, it wasn’t his actual life in the first place. If anything, that shop was closer to being a side job for him. 

As for Rize’s thoughts on Giman...well, she knew when there were bigger fish in the ocean she called home. Her father had taught her that much. Not to mention, Giman was by far one of the most hospitable ghouls in Tokyo, despite everything about him. 

“Ah, Rize-chan! What are you planning to wear for this big date?~” Giman called over his shoulder. “After all, there’s nothing like showing up in style!” He'd moved to his back-room, rummaging through the wardrobe he kept in the shop. Nothing special inhabited it, just assorted clothes for mishaps and such. Rize slowly found her way in the room with him, noting the several bottles of crimson ichor by their smell alone. 

Pinching her chin, a slight smile formed on her face. “I think I have just the outfit for it. Why? Do you think you have something better?” 

“Well, I know I have something better than whatever your wardrobe has, but if you already have something…” He began to pout as he shoved something back into the drawer. “Then I guess I’ll just keep my stuff to myself.” He turned his head away, refusing to look at her giggling face. 

Springing up at an absurd rate, Giman clapped his hands together. “So, what kind of date is this supposed to be?~”

“He chose a bookstore for us to go to. He’s probably never even held a girl’s hand, let alone gone on a date.” Rize mused, rolling her eyes as Giman mocked a snore. 

“Sheesh, how boring can he get? You couldn’t find someone even a _little_ more exciting for their last moments?” Giman sighed, tapping the side of his head. “Then again, people like that are easier to deal with.” 

The two let silence fill the lobby as they reoccupied it, Giman skipping from flower to flower, making sure each was healthy and free of decay. Rize was content to hover by the door. “Giman-san, have you heard about _Aogiri_ recently?” 

The silver-haired man skidded to a halt before practically folding his body backwards. “Looks like I’ve been a little out of the loop~ Tell me _pleeeeaase?~_ ” Giman spoke in a melodic tune. It had taken a while before he talked to Rize like this when they first met, she was often on the receiving end of his sharp tongue at first. 

“Looks like they are trying to set up a base for the moment. All those little children want to play “Fort”...” Rize lulled. “I’m sure Yamori will give away where it is if I goad him on enough.” 

Giman couldn’t help but chuckle. “First they started taking in every sorry excuse for a ghoul they could find, and now they are trying to stay somewhere?” He hadn’t had much of an encounter with _Aogiri_ recently. Young _Clown_ upstarts were often the ones he had to handle. As much as he loved the _Clowns_ , especially two _specific_ members, they didn’t always have the best rationale. “Ah, let them do whatever they want. As long as they stay away from here, I could care less.” 

Rize nodded. “Well, I think it’s time I start getting ready for my big day.” Turning to the door, she called behind. “Make sure to watch the news, Gimmi-san~” 

“Rize-chan, hold on!” Giman called out, quickly running to the back before emerging just as fast. He held a hair ornament decorated with several different spider lilies, predominantly red ones. “At least have this with you~ It’ll add an extra flair to your outfit~” 

The purple-haired woman looked at the accessory for a moment, before taking it from his hands. “Thank you, Giman-san. It means a lot.” She gave the man a hug, flashing a smile as she left the building. 

Leaving Giman alone. 

As always. 

By himself. 

But that was okay~ After all, he had actual customers coming soon enough! If he was going to satisfy those who needed his plants, he would have to get a move on with fertilizing those plants! 

Snatching up the two bottles of crimson fluid from his backroom, he set in on the perennials section where he had left off.

* * *

She was gone. That much was clear by the news of Ken Kaneki’s _miraculous_ life-saving surgery. That kid was alive, but Rize was gone. 

Why? Why did she have to leave to? Why couldn’t she just have chosen someone different? Was that Kaneki kid actually dangerous? No...no, the report said something about beams falling...It couldn’t have been him. 

But the fact still stood, her life was traded for his. Some nobody got to live when she had to die! 

Slamming his fist down, the cool concrete below him broke into chunks. Taking deep breaths, Giman tried to calm himself. But every time he did so, that _fucking_ article was back in his head. 

She couldn’t die like that. Some stupid metal wouldn’t be Rize’s end. And now part of her was in that piss-stain. **Why was Ken Kaneki still alive?!**

His chest heaved with every breath. He hadn’t opened the shop for weeks following the incident. There was only one way to right this mistake. 

Grabbing his floral mask, he moved to the front lobby. Flipping the large binder open, he came upon Kaneki’s order. 

_‘The poor bastard had them delivered, huh?’_

Noting the address, Giman tossed the binder underneath the desk and closed up the shop as he headed out. He would finish what Rize started, if he had to. That’s what she would have wanted. 

As he made his way down the streets of the 20th Ward, he...admittedly had to fight back the faintest tears pricking at the corners of his eyes. Giman greatly valued those he considered family, and Rize was definitely someone who he thought of as a little sister...but she was gone now. Just like they were. 

**_Gimmi~ You know well enough that’s not true~_ **

_No_. They weren’t here anymore. Not right now. They were part of him now, as they would be forever. 

Still, as he snaked through back alleys, Giman recalled his first meeting with Rize. 

( _Piece after piece, Giman shoved his latest feast into his mouth, showing little regard for any form of etiquette. The blood inside of his mouth, that glorious taste of liquid iron staining every corner. It brought ecstasy to the boy, a terrifying smile splitting his face from ear to ear._

_“This one’s for Ginga-niisan and Fugen-neesan~” His jaw seemingly unhinged as he shoved the entirety of the dead ghoul’s kidney into his mouth. Maniacal giggling erupted in bouts as he mashed the tissue into wondrous paste within his mouth. Wasn’t it amazing? Just how easily the body could become shapeless after some mashing~_

_Stretching the intestines from the body, Giman’s eyes widened as it finally snapped. “Mama would be upset if we waste any, even the icky stuff~ So eat up, Papas~” Like a child given a plate of noodles, Giman slurped the intestines happily. “And now, I saved the best for Mama!~”_

_Holding the still heart within his hands, Giman chuckled before dropping it inside his gaping maw like candy. He wasted no time chewing, opting to swallow it whole. “And nooooow~ I have saved the rest for me~ I’ve gotta have the most after all~”_

_As he ripped a kakuhou from the mutilated corpse, he suddenly heard light footsteps. Refusing to pause his meal, he plopped the fleshy sac into his mouth, simply sucking on it in order to savor the flavor. It was strange, so many claimed the flesh of ghouls was disgusting, but he found it...unique. A taste he could never get tired of._

_Continuing to hear whatever unfortunate newcomer that intruded on his meal, he began to walk towards the source._

_They had a sweet smell, just like Fugen...maybe they would taste the same…_

_As he rounded the corner though…_

_He was met by a fairly young girl who couldn’t have been older than thirteen, fourteen maybe. However, that didn’t mean he could give a free pass so easily. He at least had to send a message._

_Clamping his hand around the girl’s throat, he raised her squirming figure up. “Hey, kid, I sure hope you didn’t expect to try and steal some of my food. You wouldn’t be that dumb, right?”_

_“I was just passing through. Now, if you don’t mind, I have somewhere to be.” The girl calmly stated, surprising Giman considering the situation she was in._

_He didn’t need to kill her. He didn’t really want to either. If she was just passing through, then there wasn’t any reason for it. Placing her on the ground, he gently patted her on the shoulder. “I apologize. I’ve had to deal with a bunch of dumbasses recently that think any meal they smell is theirs.”_

_The girl hummed in response as she began to walk along. “I’m not much of a fan of ghoul meat anyways, so keep it for yourself.”_

_“If you don’t mind me asking, what’s your name?” Giman slowly strutted beside her. “I’m Aijin Giman.”_

_She stopped, taking a moment to inspect Giman. Through the sanguine-stained smile, and the strange attire, she saw someone interesting. Someone who didn’t seem like they would ever become boring._

_“Kamishiro Rize.”)_

They had a rough start, that was for sure, but through countless times running into each other, a friendship began to blossom. Of course, after a few disputes ripe with attempts to kill one another. 

Rize was one of a kind. Perhaps that was why...Giman couldn’t accept her death. If he had to, he would search the entirety of Tokyo for her body to get confirmation she was dead. But for now, there was someone more important at hand. 

Having arrived at the building he recognized as the same place he delivered those arrangements earlier that year, he made his way to the alley surrounding it. Sighing, he took his mask from the inside clasp of his violet fur coat. 

The entirety of it was made from material resembling decaying plants, aside from one specific area on the forehead, which resembled a heart made of living plant matter. The eerie sunken eye holes and blank smile often caused a bit of disturbance in first-time viewers. He often spent time pinning fresh blooms to the outer rim before he wore it, but he didn’t care to do it this time. It would just be a waste of time. 

As he donned the mask, he quickly made his way up the building, darting from balcony to balcony, looking for any sign of the little bastard. Averting his eyes as he came across a couple currently having sex, he finally came to a room with a peculiar sight. 

The black haired boy...was desperately attempting to eat everything in his fridge, but continued to vomit it up. An apple, a burger, milk, all of it continuously coming up in a flood of stomach acids. 

_‘Is his body rejecting her organs or something?’_ Giman thought as he continued to watch the frantic boy from the railing of his balcony. No...no, the only people he had ever seen react that fast to something they’ve eaten . . .

. . . were **Ghouls**. 

It could make sense. He was said to have gotten a kidney, Rize’s kakuhou were in that general area….all it would take was one idiot doctor to move over something extra that didn’t belong...or a doctor who knew a little bit _too_ much of what they were doing…

Making a mental note to look into the doctor who performed the surgery, he quickly had to maneuver himself around the balcony as Kaneki came running outside. The boy clung to the railing as tears fell onto the cold stone, where unbeknownst to him, Giman clung to the bottom. 

_“what is wrong with me. . .”_ His words were hard to make out between his pained hiccups, but Giman managed. 

Now was his chance. It would be the easiest thing to just rip his head from his shoulders. But...something stopped Giman. 

Kaneki smelled like Rize. 

That wouldn’t have stopped him normally...but if Rize really was dead, then this kid would be the only living thing he has left to remind him of her. And if she was alive, when he found her, then he could probably just kill Kaneki then. 

Letting out a deep breath, Giman waited for Kaneki to leave the balcony. He didn’t know why exactly he hid. Once he had decided not to kill him, it became apparent that this wasn’t exactly the best way for Kaneki to meet him as a ghoul. 

Fleeing from the scene, he made his way back to _Nature’s Miracle_ quickly. And as he entered the vermillion glass door, he flipped the switch to the colourful neon sign outside. 

_Nature’s Miracle_ was once again open, even if it was late in the night. After all, he had to work overtime to make up for his time off. 

* * *

It had been a few days since he stopped himself from killing Kaneki, and Giman was finally back to his normal self. After all, ghouls had to learn not to become heavily affected by the deaths of even those closest to them for too long. Doves seemed to pick up on that like sharks to blood. 

Looking at the polychromatic clock made of stained glass, Giman stared at it for a prolonged period of time before finally just checking his phone. Cursing himself for valuing aesthetic over functionality, he made note of the time, deeming it worthy for his lunch break. 

Grabbing a bag of coffee beans from underneath his desk, he strutted out of _Nature’s Miracle_ , locking up the shop behind him. He quickly made his way over to _Anteiku_ , where business seemed to be slow. 

“Hellooooo?~” Giman called as he opened the door, quickly earning glares from the few customers who were trying to enjoy their peaceful coffee. Waving his hands in front of him, he began to apologize. “Sorry, sorry, allow me to pay for everyone~” He quietly stated. 

Turning to the counter, he was immediately met by the violet hair of his favorite _Anteiku_ worker. “Touka-chan!~ How are you today?” Giman asked, smoothly sliding onto a stool in front of the counter. “You’ve been paying attention in school, right?!” 

Taking in a deep breath, Touka rolled her eyes at the older man. “Of course, Giman-san. Boss would have a fit if I didn’t.” She paused. She had known Giman for a few years now, almost her entire time at _Anteiku_. He had originally just lurked around most of the time, spending most days in the cafe just drinking coffee, and then disappearing for longer periods of time. 

Then he opened that flower shop, and he was around almost all of the time. It didn’t bother her _too_ much though, after all, he was alright to be around. 

“Speaking of the old man, where is he at?” Giman asked, tossing the bag of coffee beans in his hands. As if clockwork, Yoshimura stepped through the door leading to the upper floor. 

The aged man smiled warmly. “Giman-san, it’s nice to see you.” 

Jumping up from his chair, the emerald fur coat lightly caressed Giman’s bare midriff as he pulled Yoshimura into a handshake. “Yoshimura-san! It’s great to see you too!” Picking up the packaged beans, he held it out ceremoniously. “I brought some goods from the rainforest section of my trees!” 

“Thank you, I’m sure they will be wonderful to try.” Yoshimura spoke calmly as he took the package, placing it on the counter. “What brings you around today?” 

Giman lightly chuckled. “Well, first off, your business! I mean, look at this place, it’s down to the bare bones! If you aren’t careful, I’m gonna end up stealing all your customers in this ward!” 

“Giman-san, that doesn’t make any sense. You run a flower shop, there isn’t any-” Touka began to interject, but Giman waved his hands around wildly to stop her. 

“ _Shhhhhhhhh~_ Don’t bring your smarts around my stupidity, Touka-chan, I’ll end up corrupting that big brain of yours~” Giman insisted, smirking at the small smile that appeared on Touka’s face. She enjoyed seeing him back to his usual self, compared to how he had been for the past few weeks. Whereas he would usually strut into the cafe like he owned it, he had been dragging himself in as if it was a chore. Instead of chatting up a storm with every person in there, he had kept to himself in a corner. 

He didn’t even perk up when Uta and Itori visited. That was easily the clearest sign to everyone that Giman had been truly disturbed by Rize’s death. 

But then, everything changed a few days ago, and he had burst through the door as if nothing had happened. 

Turning back to face Yoshimura, he leaned in closer. “I’m actually here to discuss a certain individual who faced a certain untimely death.” 

Realization fell over Yoshimura’s face as he turned back to the door he had emerged from, grabbing the package of coffee beans as the two ghouls headed upstairs. 

In the main living room of the upper floor, Giman draped himself across the couch as Yoshimura began preparing the coffee. “So...this Kaneki Ken kid...do you know anything about him?” 

“Giman-san, I must make it clear that he should not be harmed for something that wasn’t his fault.” Yoshimura quickly responded. He had expected this much to come at least. Giman was a friend of Rize’s, one of the few consistent ones she had, so it would make sense if he wanted vengeance. “Rize was also violating our rules by going after Kaneki-kun. He was a customer of ours, after all.” 

Giman sighed, nodding along. “Yeah, yeah, I know. I already thought about finishing what Rize had started, and I already made up my mind on what I want to do. But what I saw that night was a kid vomiting up every bit of food like he had the world’s worst case of food poisoning. I never saw anything to be sure of it, but it seems like he’s becoming a ghoul...” 

“He is. He’s already starting to confront it, and he isn’t accepting it yet. He was around here a few nights ago, when Touka-chan had to handle an unsavory individual.” Yoshimura said, beginning to pour boiling water onto the ground beans. “He is rejecting the now ghoul portion of him, proclaiming that he is only a human and could “never eat the meat of another human being.” 

Having finished the coffee, he quickly poured two cups and brought them over to the table, sitting across from Giman as he set them down. 

“I gave him something to help for the moment. But with how his mentality is…” 

Giman took a sip from his coffee, a warm smile breaking across his face. Yoshimura always knew how to prepare it perfectly. “I can’t say I blame him. The boy has been shoved into a situation that I could never imagine. If I suddenly woke up a human, I don’t think I could just start eating their food with no problem. I’d keep trying to throw it up.”

“Giman-san...I plan to help Kaneki-kun. He is going to need it if he is going to survive in our world. Whether he likes it or not...he has got a target on his back now that he has Rize-san’s smell on him.” Yoshimura suddenly said, placing his half-empty cup on the plate. “It is _Anteiku's_ policy to help fellow ghouls. Kaneki-kun is in a situation that no one else can truly understand, so I must be the one to show him that he doesn’t have to be “just a human” or “just a ghoul.” 

Nodding, Giman stretched out on the couch. “I get it, I get it. So, if that’s the case...I want to help when the time comes.” As Yoshimura’s eyebrows raised, Giman held his hands up. “Now, hold on before you say no. I know you’ve got your fair amount of history, Yoshimura-san, and can handle him yourself. But...I can teach him things just the same. I may not be able to teach him how to make a cup of coffee, or be the best at teaching him to blend in to the human world, but I can teach him everything of our world. You’re saying that he can be both, then let _me_ show him how to better survive in the other world he can be a part of!” 

Taking in a deep breath, Yoshimura thought. Giman was...arguably the best available teacher in this ward that wouldn’t _likely_ attempt to betray and kill Kaneki. The young man seemed to be more versed in the ghoul world than others his age and even those older than him. “I can’t stop you from helping him where he needs it, and an extra pair of hands would undoubtedly help with someone in such a...unique situation.” 

Exhaling a shaky breath, Giman glanced around the room, averting his gaze from the man in front of him. “He’s all I might have left, Yoshimura-san. Rize was a sister to me, I don’t want to let her go just yet. He’ll get eaten up in this world if he doesn’t know what he’s doing, and I don’t want that to happen. Not yet, at least.” 

“Giman-san, I must ask that you take it slow. Throwing Kaneki-kun into the deep end could end poorly for the boy.” Yoshimura locked eyes with Giman, a stern stare meeting Giman’s lulling gaze. 

“Of course, Yoshimura-san.” Giman said, a smile struggling to form. “Yoshimura-san, do you think that Rize-chan is actually dead?” 

Yoshimura had put far too much thought into that question in recent days. “Whatever has happened to Rize-san, she is undoubtedly gone for the moment.” 

“That doesn’t mean she’s dead though. Besides, steel beams falling on her doesn’t seem like the sort of thing that would be her death sentence. I don’t know, I just...I can’t help but think she’s still alive.” Giman laced his fingers together, his head growing fuzzy as he continued thinking on the situation. “Yoshimura-san, you have to understand. Rize-chan...she wasn’t as bad as she seemed. And if she is still alive, I can’t stand by and let something happen to her.” 

“I understand, Giman-san. I only ask that if you do find her...ask her to respect our rules next time, if you would?” A humorous smile broke across Yoshimura’s face. 

Nodding, Giman took in a deep breath. “Yeah, I’ll make sure she knows that next time.” He took a moment to gather his thoughts as Yoshimura prepared their next cup. “I will admit that she had a tendency to draw attention to herself. _“Binge Eater.”_ That’s what everyone was calling her, right? That’s why Doves started popping up again…” 

“Fortunately, I can at least say that Rize-san was not the only reason. Gourmet seems to bring attention wherever he goes.” Yoshimura provided a peace to Giman’s mind. 

Scoffing, Giman took a lengthy swallow from his cup that had been returned. “That guy is...annoying.” 

“He can be a handful to worry about, yes.” Yoshimura chimed. As he took a slow sip, he nodded. “I have to say, Giman-san, this is a really good blend. I may have to start buying them from you instead of getting them as gifts.” 

“Nonsense, Yoshimura-san! You ever need them, you just tell me and I will provide everything I’ve got!” Giman waved him off. “I could never take money from you~ After all, I was taught to respect my elders~” Bursting into a snickering laughter, Giman quickly settled down as Yoshimura showed no real concern for the jab. 

Silence filled the room. Pleasantly welcomed, the two men allowed themselves to simply enjoy each other’s presence. 

Two years. 

It had been two years since Giman had opened up his shop, and while Giman claimed it was the start of a calmer life for him, Yoshimura couldn’t help but not believe it. 

No ghoul that came from the 24th Ward lived a calm life forever. 

So, the aged man had no choice but to stifle the worries in his mind to the best of his ability for the time being. They would forever be there, though, nagging at him as he waited for the possibility of that supposed calm tiring the young man and unleashing something horrid upon the world.

Even now, he couldn’t understand why Giman wished to help Kaneki. His answer didn’t seem to be the complete reason, just a half-truth. 

But for the moment, it was best for everyone if the questions were held in until his motives were shown. 

“Well, Yoshimura-san, it looks like our date has come to an end~ I can’t keep stepping away from my lovely flowers, or else I may lose business!” Giman exclaimed, jumping to his feet. As Yoshimura held his hand out, the younger man excitedly pulled him into a hug. “I’ll always enjoy our time together. Take care of yourself, or I may have to do it for you~” 

Nodding, Yoshimura patted Giman on the back. “Will do, Giman-san.” 

Giman refused to let go for a moment, before finally doing so and swiftly exiting the room. 

* * *

“Hmmm~ Special Investigator Arima, your numbers are slipping in the whack-a-mole operations. It seems I am going to have to take that title of “Reaper” from you.” A voice as sweet as honey lulled. Violet eyes scanned the board within the room, noting every individual that actually meant something. 

Arima glanced at the black haired individual. “Special Investigator Junsui, it would do you well to remember that quality is better than quantity. Not all of us go after every small fry we see.” 

Washuu Junsui let out a quiet chuckle. _‘That damn Arima...always trying to show me up…’_

“Of course! But who knows, getting those little guys out could help prevent more Owls!” Junsui clapped his hands together as he lurched over the back of his chair. “Or _End_.” 

Arima hummed. “He’ll forever haunt you, won’t he?” As the grit of Junsui’s teeth grinding together filled the silence, the white haired man nodded. “I suppose everyone has someone like that.” 

Beginning to stare at Arima, Junsui slowly shook his head. “I’m still trying to figure out what yours is…”

“I don’t have one. I don’t let things like that bother me.” Arima mused. “Junsui-san, did you hear the news about Rize?” 

“Mhm. It’s a shame, but I suppose it is a better way for her life to go than what she was meant for.” Junsui sighed as he finally took a seat, pulling out a cherry lollipop. Quickly unwrapping it, he popped it in his mouth. “I guess she went out doing what she wanted. It would have been a shame if we had to be one of the ones to take her out.” 

The two may not have said it out loud, but they were in agreement over the subject. They were simply part of a disgusting cycle of breeding and hypocrisy, and Rize was lucky enough to free herself from it. Meanwhile, they were still trapped within it, forced to commit heinous acts. 

“Oh! Arima-san! Would you like to see my latest quinque?! I managed to steal a kakuhou from _Stinger_ before they got away during our last operation!” Junsui suddenly jumped up, slamming a case down on the table. First Class Investigator Mado was currently away while looking into a case, so Arima was his next best target to gloat with. 

Appearing uninterested, Arima simply gave a wave. “All right.” 

“Yes!” Clicking the button on the handle of the crimson briefcase, it erupted into a strange form. 

A segmented, bulbous whip ending with a massive stinger resembling that of a scorpion’s. The hooked claws that extended from each segment seemed to twitch with every passing moment, like a horrid insect still reaching for its prey. 

“It’s a decent bikaku to add to my collection. I need an SSS rated quinque like yours, though.” Junsui admitted. As hypocritical as it was, he did enjoy the collection and creation of quinques. The genius of humans did astound him at times. 

While the most basic quinque were just the original shape of the kagune, scientists were able to shape them into a different form that still had the same effect without being tricky to maneuver. A massive tentacle required training that wasn’t easy to produce, but a basic blade with the same properties of a rinkaku? That was far easier to prepare investigators for. 

“Search for an SSS rated ghoul then. If you can think you can handle it, that is.” Arima mulled. “It doesn’t really matter if you have a low ranking quinque, so long as you actually know how to use it.” 

_‘Easy for you to say, Mr. White Reaper._ **_People think you can kill a ghoul with your damn thoughts.'_ **Junsui clenched his leather-clad hands into a fist. “Yes, yes, I suppose you are right again! You truly are wise beyond your years, Arima-san!” 

“Holding in your stress like that is going to kill you, Junsui-san. You wear your heart on your sleeve, it’s not hard to tell what you are feeling.” Arima dully stated, blanky glancing at his half-brother. “Or do you want to die even sooner?” 

Waving off Arima, Junsui shook his head. “Oh, of course not! I’m just thinking of some other things bothering me.” He had to think of something now. Why couldn’t he have just said that he was constipated or something? Fuck, Junsui, think things through!

“Did you hear about _Puppet Master_ breaking out of _Cochlea_?” Junsui spat out. “He apparently self-cannibalized in order to keep his strength up, and took control of two of the special investigators that came to interrogate him.” 

Puppet Master, or Seigyo Kugutsu, an SSS-Rated ghoul. He had been an informant for both ghouls and the investigators for quite some time, apparently. He had been apprehended before, but was able to break out then as well. Kugutsu became a bit of a symbol of false hope for quite a few ghouls considering he had already been the only ghoul to ever break out of _Cochlea_ single-handedly. Now he had done it twice. 

He’d slip up again, Junsui was sure of that. Every ghoul slips up somewhere. Except. . .

 _End._

That bastard was perhaps the one that would always be the one that got away for Junsui. A ghoul he hadn’t even gotten to genuinely fight. The speed at which the ghoul massacred his squad and left him for dead was frightening, to the point that he had been unable to catch a glimpse of any identifiable features of them. 

“He is a rather...unique ghoul. It isn’t very easy to apply tradition to him, and imprisoning him was most likely part of a plan he had cooked up.” Arima thought out loud. “As valuable as the information may have been, it could very well be complete lies that don’t play out in the end. He has no real loyalty, after all, so it is impossible to know for sure what the truth is at face value.” 

Junsui nodded along, despite having already moved to a new subject in his head and just waiting for Arima to throw in his piece before changing the topic. It was a flaw of his, after all. A single topic always got boring far too quickly. “So, Arima-san, what’s next on your list of targets? I’m thinking of accompanying Mado to the 20th Ward one of these days, just to see what is going on in that place while I’m waiting for my next big operation. I hear there’s a nice flower shop there that grows some weird things, might stop by and see what is going on.” 

“You have nothing better to do with your free time than looking at flower shops?” Arima’s eyebrows lightly raised in surprise. “I plan to continue my operations in the 24th Ward.” 

Junsui playfully shooshed Arima. “You’ve got to learn to enjoy some things in life aside from this!” He held his arms outwards, as if gesturing to the whole building. “Besides, you’ve already got yourself a reputation for being a bit of a snore outside of battle. At least I have you beat there~”

“Popularity is something that will get you killed if you look for the support of others for everything, you should have learned that now.” Arima responded. 

Across from him...Junsui barely held in what felt like steam in his ears. 

**_‘I’ll fucking end you, Arima.’_ **

* * *

It was eating away at Kaneki. Hide had no idea he was walking with not one, but _two_ ghouls right now. He wanted to scream for him to get away from there, but he seemed to trust Nishiki. 

He didn’t know what Nishiki actually was. Hide didn’t know what _he_ had become. 

Still, it baffled him...how had Nishiki eaten as if he was human? He hadn’t imagined the events of the night before. He knew that he hadn’t. The pain, the disgust, it just. . . 

**_‘There’s nowhere you belong.’_ **

Was Touka right? Was he truly an outcast in both worlds now..? 

As he pulled himself away from the pit of thoughts that he was bound to fall in, he looked around in his state of confusion. 

“Yo, Nagachika, take a right here.” Nishiki said, forcing the trio to begin moving into what appeared to be an abandoned alleyway.

Hide stopped as they neared the dead end. “Nishio-san, did we take a wrong t-” He was cut short as a foot was planted firmly into his stomach, sending him flying into the materials scattered around the area. A pained groan sounded from the now unconscious Hide. 

“ **We can’t have him seeing anything, can we?** ” An air of malice surrounded Nishiki as he turned to Kaneki. “So…” 

Snatching Kaneki by the throat, he held the smaller male up in the air as he struggled to free himself. “You were on the same campus as me this entire time? Hiding under my nose like a roach...” 

As he struggled to speak, Kaneki helplessly reached out towards Hide. 

“Oh? You want to get to him, huh? He was going to be a little meal for you, wasn’t he?!” Nishiki taunted, waving Kaneki through the air with ease. “You know, that little bastard talked all about you while you were gone! He really likes you, huh?! Is that the kind you go for?” 

Walking over to Hide, Nishiki slammed Kaneki downwards, rubbing his face against Hide’s. “You enjoy getting their trust before you betray them, don’t you? Seeing the anguish in the eyes of those who thought you were one of them, it’s amazing to you too, isn’t it?!” 

“You think...I want to eat Hide..? Why would anyone do something like that..?” Kaneki strained as he was lifted upwards again. “I’m... **not like any of “you!”**

Immediately, Nishiki’s hand ripped through Kaneki’s torso, spearing him like a fish. “It really pisses me off to have someone younger than me act like my senior.” 

Tossing Kaneki’s limp body across the alley, Nishiki moved to Hide’s side. “Pretty bold of you to act so righteous when you can’t even pretend to eat like one of “them”, you prick.” 

Shoving his fingers into the back of his throat, Nishiki took enjoyment in vomiting the taiyaki back onto Hide’s unconscious body. “Sorry, Kaneki. I may have soiled your meal. I’m sure that won’t bother you though, right?!” Slamming his foot into Hide’s temple, he grinded the heel of his shoe into the side of his head. 

“Hide isn’t food!” Kaneki yelled, clutching his stomach as he struggled to his feet. “So get your foot off of him!” Swinging the bag from his shoulder, he rushed towards Nishiki, attempting to slam the textbooks inside into the ghoul. 

Nishiki was far faster, though. “You’re attacking with a bag? Not only do you smell like one, but you act like a damn woman.” Kneeing Kaneki into the air, Nishiki delivered a roundhouse kick that sent Kaneki flying backwards. “That was called a kick, Kaneki. Take notes, since you don’t even know how to fight like a man.” 

Pain shocked every portion of Kaneki’s body, but he still picked his crumpled figure up as he prepared to attack again. 

“You know, it actually amazes me how you’ve managed to survive this long! Did your victims pity you so much they up and died?!” Nishiki taunted. As he walked closer, he idly shook his head. “I just don’t understand it. Humans are our food, yet you want to be friends with one? You want to play with your food and get to know it?” 

When Kaneki didn’t answer, Nishiki continued. “You know, Kaneki, you picked a pretty poor meal to be friends with. Despite what’s on the surface, Nagachika actually has something rattling around in that head of his.” 

“Hide isn’t a meal! I’ll say it as many times that I need to, I’m not like you monsters! Hide is my friend, not food!” Kaneki exclaimed, attempting to swing a punch towards the orange haired man. 

“Everytime you say that, it pisses me off a little bit more.” Nishiki said, dodging the punch before grabbing Kaneki by the hair. “I’m getting pretty bored of you not even answering my questions. You’re pretty pathetic, so I may as well put you and Nagachika out of your misery. Don’t worry, though, I’ll make sure to finish what you started with him.” 

As a thick tail erupted from Nishiki’s tailbone, an intruder announced themselves. 

“Helloooo~ Is something wrong over there?~” They didn’t seem to wait for an answer as they continued approaching. The unkempt silver hair and indigo fur coat brought back a memory to Kaneki of a kind gardener, but Nishiki cocked his eyebrow at the interloper. 

“I _really_ hate people barging into my territories.” Nishiki immediately snapped. 

Giman’s smile slowly dropped. “And I can’t stand little shits like you.” The kind tone immediately turned sharp, the words cutting like daggers. “How about you let go of the kid?” 

“Oh? You’re telling me what to do now?” Bouncing Kaneki around by his hair, Nishiki laughed. “This guy was barging into my feeding grounds, you know how that is, I’m sure. So how about _you_ just turn around and get out of here? Or do you want to take a shot as well?” 

A venomous smile ripped across Giman’s face as he silently approached. Nishiki smirked as he dropped Kaneki, moving to apprehend Giman. Planting his left foot into the ground, Nishiki attempted to land a kick as soon as the silver-haired man was within range. 

However, instead of dodging the kick, Giman simply grabbed Nishiki’s leg. “Hm. Would you like to know something, kid?” 

“You trying to lecture me, dumbass?” Nishiki tried to rip his leg away, but only managed to dislocate it. This guy had a grip stronger than anything he’d ever seen. 

“Your leg has sixty bones, and four major ligaments. Your right leg, it’s your dominant leg, isn’t it? You seemed to favor kicking Kaneki-kun with it.” Giman stated, dully glossing over Nishiki’s limb within his grasp. “But your kagune, that’s what is really fascinating. It’s what makes each of us ghouls unique.” 

“And it’s what I can use to kill you as well.” Nishiki spat, attempting to impale Giman with the tail-like organ. 

The following pain was unlike Nishiki had ever felt. Before the pronged tip of his bikaku had even made a move towards Giman, the fur-clad man grabbed the tail, ripping it as well as his kakuhou from his back. 

Stumbling backwards, Nishiki gritted his teeth in an effort to suppress the desire to scream. 

“Bikaku ghouls always taste bland. None of you have any sort of real flavor or texture. You’re just plain.” Giman stated, tossing the shrivelled sac to the ground and stomping on it. “Twins feel each others pain at times, did you know that? You and Kaneki may not be twins, but I’m sure he would love if you felt what he had to deal with when it came to your weak ass attacks.” 

Nishiki tried to escape, but the spear-like hand that impaled his torso planted him to the spot. “Without your kakuhou, you’re going to have quite a hard time healing up from this, aren’t you?” Slamming Nishiki to the ground, Giman leaned down. “Then experience some more.” 

Repeatedly, he skewered the poor man, wrenching his arm around inside the wound before pulling it out every single time. He felt the intestines give way, losing all form as they became a splatter of gore on the pavement below. 

Finally satisfied with the massive hole within Nishiki’s torso, Giman licked the blood from his hand. “Now, how about you run along if you can? I’ve got more important things to do than kill some limp dick nobody.” 

Looking to where Kaneki had been, Giman noticed a distinct lack of the young man. Instead, he was crawling towards the unconscious human across the alley. 

“So...hungry. He looks so good. He’s meat, meat, **meat, meat, me _AT, MEAT_**! I’d be crazy to pass up a meal like this!” Saliva flooded Kaneki’s mouth, pouring out like a fountain. Scaly tentacles erupted from his back as he began to reach for Hide…

But his hand was slapped away. “So, Kaneki-kun, this is your friend, huh? Yoshimura-san said you were rejecting being a ghoul, but to starve yourself to this level?” Shaking his head, Giman crouched in front of the desperate man as he began to move to his feet. “I’m sure you’ve seen that your body feels like it’s going to start eating itself if you don’t put food in it. So, you plan to feed it your friend?” 

Kaneki found himself incapable of producing any eligible words, mainly grunts and growls as if he had become feral. 

“Well, unfortunately, I can’t let that happen. I can’t have you killing yourself out of regret for that. Instead, it looks like I’ll just have to put you down for the moment.” Giman dryly stated, cracking his neck as the tentacles from Kaneki’s back conjoined into a single thick appendage. “Let’s see if you are able to use that like Rize-chan.” 

Removing the fur coat, he draped it on a nearby plank of wood. 

Stepping to the side, Giman avoided the massive tentacle aimed towards him, letting out a breath of air as it passed by. Ducking down, he avoided it as it came back as well. 

Letting out what could be described as an animalistic growl, Kaneki lunged towards Giman, who calmly stepped out of the way again as the younger man planted himself into the side of a trash can. Skipping over to the black haired man as he attempted to recover, Giman picked him up by the back of his hoodie like a mother cat snatching a kitten by their scruff. 

“You are really predictable, you know that?~” Tossing Kaneki before he could attempt to impale him with his kagune, Giman let out a groan. “You’re actually being pretty boring. I’m gonna have my hands full with you, aren’t I?” 

**He’s a fixer upper, Giman. You were too, remember?**

Yes...yes, that’s right. Without Chroma, without his family, he would have been like Kaneki. Patting the hand on his shoulder, Giman nodded as it passed away.

Fluidly sashaying to the struggling Kaneki, Giman managed to snake the toe of his shoe under Kaneki’s chin. Scanning the young man’s features of rage, he proceeded to kick Kaneki to his feet by the throat. 

“I know you aren’t exactly listening to reason right now, but you’re probably going to remember this. And any time you think about starving yourself like this again, you’ll remember-” Whipping the back of his balled fist against Kaneki’s face, it sent the man back to the ground. “That.” 

Suddenly, the pulsating rinkaku launched an assault of its own. As if it had a mind of its own, it began protecting Kaneki. 

Spearing outwards towards Giman’s head, he narrowly avoided the assault as it grazed through his hair. Not content with that though, the tentacle quickly hooked around. 

It managed to graze the older ghoul’s side as he flipped backwards out of the grip of the tentacle. “Can’t let that happen, now can we?” 

In a swift movement unnoticeable by even the most trained eye, the kagune was suddenly disintegrating into RC cells after being cleanly ripped in half. And as Kaneki attempted to make a break for Hide’s unconscious body, Giman dropped the entirety of his body weight through his elbow directly on Kaneki’s neck. 

He immediately let out a cry of pain, which was quickly silenced with another strike to the back of his head, putting him in the same state as his best friend. Kneeling beside the two, Giman clicked his tongue. 

This was going to be an interesting thing, that’s for sure. But, then again...interesting things kept his current life fulfilled. And it gave him new things to talk about with Uta and Itori, who somehow always managed to show him up. 

Glancing back, Giman let out a _hmph_ at the sight of Nishiki no longer being there. _‘Looks like the worm squirmed away.’_

“Well, let’s get you back to _Anteiku_ , kid. Let’s see how the old man has my head over this together.” Hoisting the two men onto his shoulder, Giman covered them in his fur coat before setting off for the familiar cafe. 

* * *

As his eyes slowly opened, Kaneki was immediately assaulted by the incessant pounding in his head. Sitting up straight, he was enveloped in the soft rays of sunlight that poured in through slanted shades. 

Where was he? He didn’t recognize it...But the smell of coffee was a welcome gift to his senses. As he turned to look around the rest of the room though, he immediately recoiled in shock. 

The gardener, the one who had saved him Nishiki, was sitting across from him reading a male model magazine. “Oh, Kaneki-kun, you’re awake.” His abrasive tone made the young man instinctively wince. 

“Y-yeah…” Kaneki muttered. So, this was another ghoul? Just how many ghouls had he interacted with before and never knew it..? “Thank you for helping me with Nishio-san, Aijin-san.” 

Suppressing the rising chuckles, Giman waved him off. “Please, that lame ass just caught you off guard is all, you could’ve handled it if things were on even ground.” Placing the magazine on the coffee table, Giman stood up to stretch. “And please don’t be so formal. Just call me Giman.” 

Nodding, Kaneki stood up while taking the time to neatly fold the blanket he had been covered in. “Where are we, Giman-san?” 

“Hmmm? You can’t tell by the smell?” Giman’s lips stretched into a smile. “We’re in a pacifist ghoul’s paradise! _Anteiku_ ~” Giman let out an exaggerated gesture of showcasing the building. “You’ve got someone who wants to talk to you too.” 

“Wait! Where’s Hide?!” Kaneki cried out, worry immediately shooting through his nerves as he became aware of the blood in his mouth. “Is he okay?!” 

Giman groaned as he grabbed Kaneki by the arm, pulling him out of the room and into the one across the hall. 

Inside, Yoshimura sat with a sleeping Hide, who had been bandaged up. As the two entered, the elderly man stood up. “Kaneki-kun, it’s good to see you awake. I worried that Giman-san may have been too harsh with you.” 

“I was in control, Yoshimura-san, I didn’t do anything that would have caused permanent damage!” Patting the top of Kaneki’s head, the young man winced in pain as it amplified the headache. 

Kaneki pulled away from Giman, standing closer to Yoshimura as he stared at Hide. “I...couldn’t control myself. I was so hungry, it felt like I was going to die...and then, Hide…” Tears welled up in his grey eyes. “I don’t feel that way anymore, though. This is...someone else’s blood, isn’t it?” 

“Kaneki-kun, there is only one way to satisfy a ghoul’s hunger.” Yoshimura answered honestly, as Giman exited the room. “You know that by now, even if you don’t accept it.” 

He paused, seeing the gears turning in Kaneki’s head. “Giman-san said you were stopping at nothing to try and rip your friend apart. If he hadn’t been there, you would have done so.” Kaneki’s breath hitched as he realized how grave things could have become. “Please, Kaneki-kun, realize “the type of person” you’ve become.” 

“I don’t want to hurt Hide...but I can’t live with him in the _“human world”_ anymore. I don’t belong in the _“ghoul world”_ either, because I’m neither one. I’m just an outcast…” Kaneki spat out between the sobs welling up. “I don’t belong anywhere anymore.” 

Turning from Hide, Yoshimura flashed a thin smile. “You’re mistaken, Kaneki-kun. You are a ghoul, but you are also human. You are the only one that can exist in both worlds.” 

As surprise broke across Kaneki’s face, the elderly male continued. “Join us at _Anteiku_. We can teach you how to live as a ghoul, which will allow you to keep your place as a human in time.” A flash of hope seemed to shine on Yoshimura. “Perhaps, in time, your human self will want to understand us and whether we truly are just blood-thirsty monsters.” 

“So, how about it? First up, I have to teach you how to make a delicious cup of coffee.” 

Wiping his sleeve across his tear-soaked face, Kaneki let out a quiet sniffle. “I’ve, uhm, actually never had a job before...do you think I could do it?” 

Bursting into the room, Giman hooked his arm around Kaneki’s shoulder. “I sure do! Especially since you’ll be helping me out at the greenhouse as well!” 

“G-Giman-san, you’re going to help too?” Kaneki jumped in surprise at the sudden intrusion. 

“You betcha! I won’t actually make you do that much work though, I just can’t let Yoshimura-san get all the free labor around here.” Giman flashed a massive grin, earning chuckles from the room's inhabitants. 

As Hide stirred in his sleep, Yoshimura shushed them and ushered the two out of the room. Closing the door behind him, he let out a sigh. “Giman-san is going to be helping you with the more...unpleasant parts of living as a ghoul. I have faith in him, despite how he may seem.” 

Suddenly grabbing hold of Kaneki’s head, Giman planted a kiss on the young boy’s forehead, earning an immediate blush and cry of surprise. “I’ll look after you alright, Kaneki-kun, don’t worry!~” 

Wiping his forehead, Kaneki nodded. “O-okay, Giman-san.” Wincing again as Giman moved to ruffle his hair, Kaneki suddenly piped up. “Did the Manager help you before too?” 

“Hmmm?” Giman’s tone was suddenly back to its usual sharpness. “No, no, Yoshimura-san didn’t help me out with anything. I wanted to help you because Rize was one of the closest people I had. And from what I saw, if you don’t get some help fast, you’re gonna be dead by next week.” 

Clearing his throat, Yoshimura gave Giman a look that caused the silver-haired man to wave his hands up. “Giman-san, remember, we are taking things slow.” 

“Sorry, sorry. Like I said, I’ve got your back, kid.” Giman nodded. Before turning to walk away, Giman gave another grin to the pair. “Get ready to see a lot more of me, Yoshimura-san, I’m gonna be sure to be around as much as possible!” 

After the flamboyant man had departed, Yoshimura turned to Kaneki. “You should go home and get some rest, Kaneki-kun. I promise you, we will help you to the best of our ability.” 

“Will Hide be okay?” Kaneki immediately asked. Without saying a word, Yoshimura placed a hand on the young man’s shoulder. It was enough. Yoshimura had proven himself to be trustworthy to Kaneki, from what he could tell at least. “Okay...I’ll see you tomorrow, Manager..” 

Letting out a weary sigh, Kaneki set on his way, passing Touka on the way. “O-oh! Touka-chan, I forgot to than-” 

“You don’t need to thank me for putting that shithead in his place.” She continued to her destination, leaving Kaneki to find his way out of _Anteiku_. 

Finally locating Yoshimura, who had made his way to the backroom where boxes of uniforms were stacked, Touka leaned against the doorway. “Boss, do you really think that helping Kaneki is a good idea?” 

“Touka, I already told you, it is our policy to help fellow ghouls. You were born a ghoul and raised with the basics of our world. Kaneki-kun was born human, and for his entire life, was raised as a human.” Grunting as he pulled a box from the top of the stack, he opened it up. The smaller sizes should have fit him better. “Everything has been flipped on his head, so he is in desperate need of help. It just took some extreme circumstances to open him up to that.” 

Looking away, she chewed on the inside of her cheek. “I guess so. And you think that having Giman-san help him will go well?” 

Yoshimura froze in place. It was a question he had been asking himself for quite some time now. It was still true that there would be no stopping Giman once he put his mind to it. But there was a bug in the back of his mind that chirped about every possible danger. 

“Kaneki-kun having Aijin Giman as an ally is one of the best scenarios possible. He may be extreme, but having that extremity on Kaneki’s side is a wise choice.” Yoshimura reassured Touka. 

“And having Giman-san on his side keeps him safe from Uta-san and Itori-san’s dangers.” Touka and Yoshimura exchanged a short chuckle. “But if he finds Rize like he keeps talking about, what if he…” 

Yoshimura placed a hand on Touka’s shoulder. “If the situation calls for it, we will keep Kaneki-kun safe.” 

As he closed the closet behind him, Yoshimura placed the uniform on the table in the break room. Despite the smile on his face, there was the slightest twinge of fear in his mind. 

They would keep Kaneki safe…

If they could, that is.

* * *

The cool atmosphere of the stony labyrinth of the 24th Ward was always a chilling sensation to experience. Dressed in some of their finest clothing, Uta and Itori navigated the tunnels with expertise, knowing exactly where they were headed. 

“Really, he just loves having us come to him when he has something special to say, doesn’t he?” Itori groaned, carrying a bottle of fermented blood gingerly in her arms. 

Beside her, Uta dully hummed. “He’s said before how special that place is to him, so it makes sense that he has us come as often as possible.” Idly rotating the ring in his cartilage piercing, a smile stretched from his pierced lips. “Besides, it is the most cozy out of our choices.” 

“Yeah, I know, but it’s always so damn cold down here!!” Itori playfully yelled. She didn’t actually care all that much though. For one, their destination was always far warmer than the rest of the underground maze. But, the real reason, was simply because it was Giman. 

For roughly ten years, he had been in their lives. It seemed like it was just yesterday when they were nineteen and the fur coat toting ghoul had come up to them with such confidence. Declaring that they would be friends, and coincidentally, having it come true. 

As amazing as the friendship had been though, the silver-haired ghoul’s words always did wonders at opening their eyes to possibilities and true emotions. 

Itori always loved thinking back to it. Because, for her at least, it wasn’t power that attracted her. It sure wasn’t charisma, considering he didn’t have an ounce of that in his younger years. It was just...his passion. 

Giman was someone who never gave up once his mind was set on something. And when he had someone he cared for, he never gave up on them, even in the toughest situations. 

She still remembered a certain white haired Dove that was on the verge of cutting her down when Giman had rescued her, despite everyone else having already been gone. He wasn’t even a ghoul, yet he looked out for her then. 

As the two turned a corner, they finally recognized the ivy-covered tunnel as their destination. The air became noticeably warmer as they ventured deeper, until finally, the confined tunnel opened to a masterpiece. 

A massive open space, filled to the brim with plants of all sorts, making the location an underground rainforest of diversity. Whereas the room would normally be lit with massive lights hanging above, they were currently turned off in favor of string lights marking a pathway through trees. 

“He loves his theatrics, doesn’t he?” Uta lulled. “At least he gave us a clear path.” 

Uta had been fascinated with Giman from the moment they met. A ghoul that had clearly been developed in a gang, yet he approached him as a loner. But his scent...was sickeningly sweet. 

Before he could delve further into thought, a voice called out from further in the forest. “Come on, ya slowpokes!” 

Exchanging a light chuckle, the pair picked up the pace, making sure to follow the lights. The underground garden had been something Giman had cultivated for years, with the setup alone taking majority of the time. But fertilizing the plants was never an issue for him, considering the substances at his disposal. 

It had forced the two to stop in awe when they first saw it, but given how regular of an occurrence it was for them now, they weren’t so dumbfounded. 

Arriving at the building Giman called “home” within the area, the ghoul immediately jumped from his doorstep. Catching the two in a hug, he laughed as he pushed them to the ground, despite Itori’s cry to watch out for their drink. “Sheesh, it took you two long enough~ I wasn’t ruining any plans you two had tonight, was I?” Pulling himself off of his partners, he had, by the grace of a miracle, not managed to shatter the glass bottle. 

“Nope, we’re all yours tonight.” Uta chimed as the triad stood up. Giman nodded vigorously as he led them inside, allowing them to place their coats beside the door. 

Seating themselves at the ornate dining room table that Giman had graciously “received” from some upper-class human, Itori began to pour their glasses. “How was your day, Gimmi? Uta?” She asked as she handed out the glasses. “I know you enjoy talking about your day, Gimmi, but just hold off for a moment, please~” 

Playfully pouting, Giman stretched himself out across the table, kicking his legs in the air as he eyed Uta. 

“Kansen-san stopped by asking for a new mask. She got tired of her old one, so she wanted something…“spookier” as she said.” Uta took a sip of the blood. “I don’t think she realizes that nothing will be enough to show who she truly is.” Giggling, he shook his head. 

The warm smile on Giman’s face was a genuine one. Yes, he loved talking about himself. But...he loved hearing from these two more than anything. “Kansen-chan got a little sloppy recently, didn’t she?~ I’m surprised she escaped with her life. But you Clowns sure are resilient, you know?~” 

“You would be the perfect Clown, Gimmi. I’ve told you that before, haven’t I?” Uta shot back, a sly grin on his face. 

“I don’t need to be part of a gang~ I have the people I want to protect close to me, and that’s enough.” Giman remarked. “Any ideas on the design yet?” 

Uta hummed, tapping his chin rhythmically. “I was thinking something with chelicerae.” He imitated a pair of fangs by holding his fingers in front of his mouth. 

“Maybe make it look fuzzy! Or give it tons of eyes~” Giman excitedly jumped in. “She’s all about her scorpions, so may as well make her fit it in every way~” 

Nodding, Uta poked Giman’s forehead as he leaned ever closer. “I’ll definitely give you credit if I use either of those ideas.” 

“Do you know what materials you’ll use?” Itori added while lightly tickling Giman’s exposed torso, forcing him to stifle his laughter. 

“I’m considering velvet and leather, actually! She’s already so different from us with her mask, so I figured I would avoid the plastic and porcelain.” Uta giggled as Giman further folded in on himself to stop Itori’s relentless assault. 

“ _Stoooooop!!_ You know I’m trying to listen!!” As he puffed his cheeks up, the trio burst into laughter. Turning to Itori, Giman raised an eyebrow. “What about you, Itori~ Tell me about your day~” 

A smug grin split Itori’s face like a canyon. Downing her glass, she slammed it down excitedly. “Kugutsu-san stopped by the bar to ask if he could use it as a broker point until he sets up shop somewhere!” 

“That’s great news!” Giman arched up on his arms. Kugutsu had been someone Itori idolized growing up, from what he had learned. He was the reason she became so obsessed with making sure to have information on as many things as possible. “You don’t think he’s going to bring any troublesome people, do you?” 

Caressing Giman’s face, Itori gave him a nod. “I can handle myself if anything goes wrong, don’t worry.” 

“Are you gonna eavesdrop and take some of the information for yourself?” Uta asked from beside her, with Giman excitedly pointing at Uta to further emphasize the question. 

“I won’t lie and say I haven’t thought about it. After all, he does tend to have the most high class information.” Itori admitted, hiccing lightly. “But he would probably know it was me if it spread out past who bought the info.” 

Throwing playful punches, Giman gave her a wink. “I’ll beat up that guy if he tries anything!” 

“We both will, Itori.” Pulling Giman close to him, Uta knocked his head against the younger man’s. “Now, what did you have to tell us, Giman?” 

Excitedly clapping his hands together, Giman jumped to his feet on the table, forcing Itori and Uta to scramble for their glasses before they were spilled. 

“I’ve taken up a new project!” Raising his glass to the (very near) ceiling, Giman hopped down from the table. “I may not know where Rize-chan is right now, but I do know where a piece of her is!” 

Eyes growing wide, Itori leaned closer. “What do you mean? Not like an actual part of her, like an arm or something, right?” 

“No~ The boy she was trying to kill the night she was attacked got an organ transplant from her from a doctor! And now, Kaneki Ken is officially a ghoul!” Giman exclaimed. “He’s got Rize’s kagune and everything! He can’t fight for shit though. So, for the time being, I’m going to help him get used to this world. Toughen him up a little bit, make sure he isn’t brainwashed by Yoshimura’s hypocrisy.” 

Leaning back in his chair, Uta teetered every so often. “So, you’ve taken up charity cases?” He teased. 

Resting his chin on top of Uta’s head, Giman shook his head. “He reminds me of myself, is all~ At least, a little bit. If he didn’t have a piece of Rize, I would’ve killed him weeks ago. In the event that she is dead, I’ve gotta make sure he can fend for himself when I toss him out of the nest.” 

“When do we get to meet him, hmmm?” Itori asked, scooting closer. 

“Very soon, don’t worry. I’ll take him to get a mask first, and then you’ll get to meet him, Itori~” Giman affirmed. “However, there is something I want to ask you two.” 

His tone suddenly turned serious, as his jovial air dissipated. 

“You can ask anything, Giman.” Uta reassured him, reaching up to pat his hair. 

“Do not harm Kaneki-kun.” Giman clearly stated. “No matter what anyone above you two says, if it involves hurting him, unless I say to, please do not. However, if it is someone around him, feel free to.” 

The air seemed to grow tense as no words were spoken. Giman looked around the room nonchalantly, waiting for a response. However, the silence was instead broken by boisterous laughter. “Pfffft! _That’s_ it, Gimmi? Of course! You made it seem like you were going to ask us to exterminate the “White Reaper” or something!” Itori’s laughter slowly died to a giggle, with Uta reaching across the table to wipe away some of the blood from the side of her mouth. 

“Don’t worry, Giman, we won’t touch him.” Licking the blood from his finger, Uta let out a breath of content as the olive skinned man moved back to his position across the table. 

“That’s why I love you both~ You are the best part of my day~” Giman fawned, revelling in their very presence. 

The room grew quiet again, but words didn’t need to be spoken. They could sit in silence for hours and have the time of their life. At least, in theory they could, but that was much too plain for their liking. 

“Oh! Itori, I need to ask you before we eat!~” Giman rolled his head over the side of the table in front of Itori. “Did you…

**...happen to hear anything about who was on top of the building that night?”**

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Calla- A lily relating to rebirth. 
> 
> I truly hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of the story! As you can tell, it is going to involve a number of OCs(Not SIs) being placed into the world that may not have as massive of an effect at first, but will cause a drastic change over time. There will also be arcs in the future that will most likely be flashbacks on some of the OCs that detail past parts of their lives, that way y'all aren't just left in the dark on everything for the entire story.
> 
> I assigned an educated guess to the ages of some as well. As such, Uta, Itori, and Yomo are all 29 in this story. I also raised Rize two years in age, making her 20! Nothing major major. 
> 
> Anyways, until next time!


End file.
